


Slenderman - Creepypasta

by Tamira189



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, Creepy, Creepypasta, Experience, Horror, Paranormal, Slenderman - Freeform, urbanmyth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: This creepypasta you are going to read here is based on a true experience of mine. Enjoy!Disclaimer: I do not own the Slenderman franchise.





	Slenderman - Creepypasta

I was fifteen years old as I became a huge fan of Pewdiepie - a “bro”, as he calls his fans lovingly.

One day, I was once again watching his Let´s Plays as I stumbled across a video called “Slender – The eight pages”. It was also one of his famous gaming videos. But before I come to speak about the game: I was absolutely obsessed with horror. It was the spooky feeling you always get when playing these games and the adrenalin making your heart pound during wild pursuits with monsters. I think it must be the…thrill, the action I loved so much. Even though I must admit being pretty much chicken-hearted when it comes to horror games but somehow I still felt drawn to this genre.  
Anyways, I watched it and was absolutely delighted. The game was simple but pretty scary nonetheless.

Therefore I began to watch more videos of this game. Later I also played the game myself – and I loved it. Collecting pages and avoiding the enemy was a simple game principle, but still a lot of fun to play.  
That was until I found out about the myth behind the game.

One day I found a video on youtube, telling the story behind that indie horror game. Of course I was curious and watched it – though I must say, that there are plenty of videos about that urban myth and therefore plenty of different stories. But still it was quite interesting to hear all the legends told about the game, or Slenderman, as he is called.

It honestly was a bit unsettling to hear all these stories. But that was the moment I began to grow interest in the myth of famous Slenderman. My fascination for the paranormal and horror in general urged me to investigate this creature.

So I started to search for more information about this whole thing. One could say that I was gripped by curiosity.

But the more I found out about him, the scarier it got. I don´t know what it was, but it all suddenly felt so real to me - so close to reality, though that didn´t prevent me from silencing my thirst to knowledge.  
The next time I spent much time researching the legend and background of the Slenderman´s myth. I even drew his “eight pages” myself.

But the facts I found were pretty frightening to be honest. It often said “Beware of him” or “He is real”. I also found out that he was apparently first seen in the black forest, Germany, and he mostly targeted children up to the age of 16, though even adults aren´t save from him. 

That was actually the first moment I shuddered. But I wasn´t really scared. Yet.

He was also described to be really tall and unnaturally thin, with no face and a black suit. Tentacles on his back allowed him to grab his victims. The freakiest thing on him however was, that he had no face. There were no eyes, no ears, no nose. Nevertheless it is said, that he could still see you. 

His victims were said to suffer from horrible nightmares in which the Slenderman is supposed to hunt them down (what he also did in real life), as well as paranoia and hallucinations. There were also rumours about showing himself to his victims every now and then to scare them. If he didn´t do that, he wouldn´t be far away, always watching your very step. No matter where you went or what you did.  
As weird as it may sound, I read it over and over again on different websites.  
But that wasn´t all I found out about him.

Some even told about sightings of this creature or uploaded evidence photos on the internet to prove the world what they have seen. There are plenty of those. Of course, one could argue about whether they are actually real or just another manipulated image. But let´s be honest…isn´t it somehow eerie seeing that tall, thin figure on a photograph? Personally, I always had some kind of haunted feeling when looking at such images. I cannot really tell what triggered this, but I somehow had a strange feeling of being watched or someone standing near me. 

But hey…they´re still pictures, aren´t they?

They are, actually.  
That is what I thought at least. 

Some weeks passed and I thought about what I have heard about that urban myth. A certain level of belief in Slenderman was there, yes, but there were a few things I was somehow sceptical about. Especially when it came to evidence videos. I´m not quite sure what to think about those after having watched one. 

But time would tell me sooner than wanted what to believe.

It was late evening as I decided to go to bed and get some rest.  
I had a weird dream that night. I was on the first floor of our house, standing in the middle of the bathroom. Nothing special so far. 

Then I somehow felt the urge to close the opened window or draw the curtains – I cannot quite remember that – and looked outside as I reached it. I was horrified by what I saw there.  
Slenderman stood right in front of the window, meeting my gaze.  
Startled, I backed off, fleeing back into my room. There I also looked outside my windows and saw the same creature once again, staring at me.  
Then I woke up. I checked my alarm clock for the time.

It was about 2:30 A.M.

I had a really weird and unsettling feeling in my guts. Something I rarely had when having a nightmare – absolutely terrifying ones actually. What I had just dreamed wasn´t even that scary…  
Well, it didn´t take me long to face another nightmare.

As I looked up from my clock, something strange caught my eye. There was something on the wall across my bed. It looked like a shadow, but adding to that it must have been incredibly tall and thin. I couldn´t tell if it was an actual body because of its unnatural shape, but the legs were straddled and also very thin. 

But it didn´t move a single inch. It just stood there. 

I still remember the very first thought that shot through my head as I saw the shadow.

“He´s here”

Staring at the shadow like in trance, I wondered how this was possible. As paradox as it might sound, I wasn´t scared as I saw the figure. I just sat there in my bed, thinking of whether to take a photo or not. So I grabbed my iPod from the nightstand and tried to hold it in front of the window next to my bed. I examined the photo.

Nothing.

I was pretty much surprised, that there was nothing to be seen on the photo except for my window and the dark night. I expected the shadow to come from this window. However, I didn´t dare to take a look myself, too scared to see something I would regret afterwards. 

“Don´t look or it takes you” – there is indeed something to this. Because once you saw him, he´ll never leave you alone again. He´ll stalk you ´til the bitter end.  
So the shadow must have come from the other window. Knowing that, I soon fell asleep again.

But…not for too long.

The same night I woke up a second time and it all went too fast. I just woke up from my slumber and my eyes immediately wandered towards my door. I sat up in my bed, watching in disbelief.  
My door stood open wide. However, except for me there was no one else in this room and I didn´t leave it that night. And I always close the door when I go to sleep.  
Merely a few seconds later the door was shut again. The really unexplainable and creepiest part about that was that the door didn´t swing shut, no. It just went from open to closed, there was no in-between. I tried to think of an explanation for that happening but there was no way to think of one. First I thought, I was in the middle of a dream when I suddenly woke up and thought my door was open, though it never was. But I highly doubt that.

Nevertheless, even after such a terrifying thing to experience, I still wasn´t scared. Normally I would have been literally scared to death, if I had seen such a thing.  
However, this has been by far the most horrific night in my entire life. 

Whatever tried to scare me wasn´t done yet. This was not all that had happened to me.

The nightmares became more and more frequent and with that more intense. Unfortunately, I cannot remember them all, but one is especially haunting.

In this dream I woke up in a familiar place. But I wasn´t home, I laid in the bed of our holiday flat. Immediately after I had opened my eyes, I saw that tall, thin figure standing next to me. Slenderman. I jumped out of the bed, trying to escape, but he was faster.  
He grabbed my left leg from behind with one of his tentacles, what caused me to fall to the floor. That was the moment I realized, that there was no way I could escape now. His grip was way too strong and teared at my leg, I feared he would rip it off. Any struggle was useless. 

Then I woke up again. 

I woke up, laying on my belly and feeling my left leg hurt. It was a tearing pain- just as it happened in the nightmare. Like someone actually wanted to tear off my leg. Scary… 

However, everything that had occurred during this night was all I experienced on physical harm. Except for a few bruises and scratches on my legs nothing else had happened to me. 

It didn´t take long and another event was about to happen. It was an ordinary day and I prepared for school. I left our house to head to school, as something weird caught my eye. There was an elongated, pink child toy with a plush dog head hanging in the bush in front of my home. It´s arms were short and stretched out and pretty dirty. The toy must have been quite old.  
Of course I was a bit startled by the found, especially when regarding the happenings before, but I decided not to touch it (you never know) and went on. For the rest of the day I pondered about who left it there and why. The thought of it didn´t let me go, as ridiculous as it may sound. I mean, it was a child toy…

The toy still hung there for a few days. One day, however, it was gone. At first I thougt that a child must have taken it, but my assumption was wrong. Shortly after I found the toy hanging on our ping-pong table a few feet away from the bush. It could not be unseen. What was especially scary about the toy´s new location, was the fact, that I could perfectly see it through one of the windows in my room. The view from this window was not much besides the table tennis table from above, our garage and the street.

I then asked my whole family about the toy, but according to them, they had all seen it but no one touched it, not to mention put it somewhere else. The happenings lately, the shadow at night, the nightmares and now that toy, it all made sense. In a creepy way.

But I told no one about what I had seen or experienced. Not even my family knew about these incidents.

Still, the haunting continued.

It was a sunny afternoon in summer and everything seemed pretty normal. My whole family was in the garden this day, enjoying the beautiful weather. My dad cut the lawn, while my mom looked after our roses – gorgeous, english roses. Eventually I joined them outside, with my IPod and music in my ears. I walked across the grass and soon paused as I noticed something on our hedge.  
It was once again a shadow, very similar to the one I had seen one night. What I saw was an unnaturally thin creature with its head slightly tilted to the left, but there were no ears, no hair and it didn´t move a single inch. Unfortunately, I couldn´t tell where the creature was or where its shadow came from.

Then I decided to turn around and face the creature behind the shadow. There was nothing. Despite the shadow I clearly saw there was nothing.

I also didn´t take a photo of the shadow in this case. I didn´t want to push my luck, who knew what would have happened, if I had taken a photo? So I gave it a miss.  
However, the shadow I had seen that day was the last really frightening thing that had occurred. I still had nightmares every now and then that slowly became rarer, but in the end it seemed as if he had left me. 

After almost half a year.


End file.
